


Happy Birthday, Castiel

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been watching TV and decided that he wanted a surprise birthday party. Meg and the Winchesters decided to oblige his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Consulting-Cannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Consulting-Cannibal).



> Written for Scout's birthday! Happy Birthday!

“It’s a birthday, Dean,” Sam said. “People have birthdays.” 

“Yeah, but not angels,” Dean said. 

“Meg said Cas saw it on Episode of the Jetsons and wanted one.” 

“So we’re bringing him cupcakes?” Dean asked, disbelieving. They were both in their agent suits. This had come up very quickly. They’d swung by a Kroger and grabbed a bunch of mini cupcakes and some candles. 

“It was the freshest thing they had Dean,” Sam said. He didn’t add that it was the freshest thing they had that Sam and Dean could afford at that moment. They didn’t have time to hustle pool for enough money for a real birthday. 

“Ah, gentlemen,” the Doctor said. “Sam, I’m glad to see you’re doing better.” 

“Yes, thank you, Doctor,” Sam said. “So, where is he?” 

“The day room. We allowed Nurse Masters to decorate his room, but he insisted it be a surprise.” 

“Great,” Sam said. “Dean why don’t you go see Cas and I’ll go help Me- Nurse Masters?” 

“Yeah, sure, fine, whatever,” Dean said. He allowed the Doctor to take him to the day room. Castiel was playing Jenga by himself. He looked deep in thought. Dean wondered if Castiel was using his angel powers to figure out the safest point in the structure to weaken. Then Castiel pulled out a block and the whole thing fell down. 

“I’ll leave you here,” the Doctor said quietly and walked off. Dean nodded, seeing Cas sigh and start to rebuild the tower.

“You know you don’t have just have to build a Jenga tower with Jenga blocks,” Dean said. 

“But that’s what it’s supposed to make,” Cas said. He looked very unhappy until he saw Dean. Then he smiled. Dean’s stomach did uncomfortable little flips. Dean told himself it was because it was wrong for such a powerful being to look so pathetic. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to make what you’re supposed to,” Dean said, going to sit next to Cas. 

“Where’s Sam?” Cas asked. 

“Helping Meg set up the surprise party,” Dean growled. He grabbed a bunch of blocks and started to build a house. He remembered being a kid and sometimes he’d just maybe get to play with Lincoln Logs. But not often, and even Legos were hard to come by, so he’d stack everything with Sammy on rainy days, just trying to alleviate boredom. 

“Dean,” Cas said making Dean look up. Cas looked stricken. Dean wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have grabbed the blocks. He was even about to apologize when Cas spoke again. “You’re not supposed to ruin the surprise.” 

“For the love of God! Cas, this was your idea! How can it be a surprise?” Dean snapped. 

Castiel looked away, becoming passive. Dean wanted to strangle him, or hit him, or anything, anything to make him be himself again. “Everyone has surprise parties. I wanted to try, but no one would think to do it if I didn’t.” 

Great, now Dean felt like a total douche. He had very vivid memories of just wanting his Dad to remember it was his birthday, but his Dad was too busy and would just go right back to work. And Dean never said anything. He wondered for a minute if maybe he’d said something if John would have at least stopped by a store and gotten them cupcakes on his way home. But it would have been worse if Dean said something and John didn’t do anything anyway. 

“I didn’t have surprise parties,” Dean said. 

“Really?” Cas asked. Dean’s stomach jolted. Cas looked so heartbroken. How was Dean supposed to deal with an angel who could load on the sad expression even better than Sam? 

“Yeah, I mean, we were busy, Cas. Dad was busy, saving people. I couldn’t ask him to remember when him being with me could mean the difference between someone else’s life or death,” Dean said quickly. 

“But you never let him forget Sam’s birthday, did you?” Castiel asked. Dean felt like Cas was looking right through him, to the memories of all the work Dean had to do to be certain their dad would remember and be there and have a gift for Sam. 

“Yeah, so? It’s different,” Dean said. “Look, do you want to build a Jenga house or a Jenga look out tower?” 

“How is it different?” Cas persisted. 

“Because, Cas. I reminded Dad days in advance so he could pass a hunt on to someone else. It wasn’t life or death then.” 

“And you’d never do that for yourself?” Castiel asked. He was still looking at Dean like he was looking through him. 

“Stop,” Dean said. “Seriously, it’s nothing.” 

“When’s your Birthday?” Castiel asked. 

“Cas,” Dean said. 

“Dean,” Castiel said with far too much patience. 

“January 24th,” Dean relented. 

“Okay,” Cas said. He looked back at his Jenga tower. “Will you show me how to build a house?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, relieved that Cas had let it go. He shifted his chair closer to Cas’s and knocked over both their work. When Cas frowned, Dean grinned. “Sometimes destruction is half the fun.” 

“I don’t think so,” Cas said, looking away. 

“Cas,” Dean said. “Sometimes it’s nice to build a sand castle just to knock it down yourself. It doesn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Okay,” Cas said, though he didn’t sound sure. “How do we start?” 

“First, you zap us like six time this amount, because if you can a house you need at least a door, and that’s going to make it twice as wide.” 

“Okay,” Cas said and the amount of Jenga blocks increased exponentially. 

Dean took three, making the doorway first and then starting to build around it. The house was the size of three blocks by two blocks to deal with having to build a door. Dean build up from the wider side down to make it more stable. He glanced over and saw Castiel starting to build his own Jenga house, watching Dean closely. The roof was the tricky part, but the hollow inside allowed Dean to make support beams for the roof. Dean didn’t comment when he figured out that Castiel was angel-mojo-ing Dean’s roof to keep it up. 

“Now what?” Cas asked, looking at their two structures. 

“Now we build a town,” Dean said. He started to build more buildings, or would have if they didn’t suddenly appear to have a metropolis made out of Jenga blocks. “Cheater.” 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said. He didn’t sound sorry though. 

“It’s fine,” Dean said, going to where they kept the toys. Dean pulled out two dinosaurs. “Now we can play Godzilla.” 

Castiel’s brows furrowed when he took the dinosaur. “What’s Godzilla?” 

“A movie, Cas, about a giant sea monster that destroys Japan.” 

“So, how do we play?” 

“See who destroys the most buildings, like this,” Dean said. “RAAAWGH!” He shouted and shuffled his dinosaur over to over of the smaller buildings and knocking it over with his tail.” 

“Raawgh,” Castiel said in his most deadpan voice, making Dean snicker. Castiel followed Dean’s example. Very quickly the two were demolishing their Jenga city. 

“Well, you two are having fun,” Meg said from the door way. 

“You know what? Eat me,” Dean said, headbutting his dinosaur into the building until it fell down. He wasn’t even looking at Meg. 

“Come on Cas, it’s time for your nap.” 

“You know I don’t sleep,” Cas said. “Rrrugh!” he added, flying his wingless dinosaur into one of the buildings, knocking two out at once. 

“Nice,” Dean said. 

“No,” Meg said. “It’s Nap Time,” she said enunciating this time. 

“Oh,” Cas said and his eyes got wide. “Oh!” 

“What’s so special about Nap Time?” Dean said, mocking Meg’s pronunciation. 

“Dean,” Castiel said and suddenly Dean got it. 

“Oh yeah, whoops, guess it’s time for sleepy nap time,” he said. He stood up from the table, seeing now all that was left was the houses he and Cas originally built. Dean bet those were stay super-angel-glued to the table for all time, especially since the Jenga blocks were stacked perfectly in their box as well. 

Meg led them out of the day room and down to Cas’s old room. The lights were off and Dean and Meg stepped in first. Meg pushed Dean over and gripped his arm so she’d stay still. Dean didn’t think about it as anything besides annoying. The lights flipped on and Dean saw that Meg and Sam had decked the place out in paper chains and streamers. 

“Surprise!” Meg, Sam and Dean shouted. Cas smiled widely and Dean couldn’t help but think it was nice to see him smile. 

“Happy Birthday!” Sam said, walking over and hugging Cas. Cas hesitated but returned the hug. Meg pulled Cas from Sam’s arms and kissed his cheek. Cas smiled wider and then they turned him toward Dean. Cas’s eye got huge. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Look up, dude,” Sam said with a smirk. 

Dean did and Mother-fucker! “Mistletoe? It’s not even December!” 

“Dean,” Meg said, smirking. “Castiel saw it on TV.” 

“Son of a-” but Dean cut himself off, figuring out that Cas had gotten a Christmas special confused with a Birthday party. But Cas looked like Dean had just stomped on his puppy and Dean was not okay with being responsible for that kind of expression on the angel’s face. 

“Dean?” Cas asked. “Is it not okay?” 

“No,” Dean said. “I just don’t like being trapped in one place too long. I can’t move till I’ve been kissed.” 

Castiel tripped over his own feet jumping to pull Dean into a desperate kiss. He pulled away, looking worried. “You can leave now,right?” Cas asked, looking worried. 

Dean cleared his throat, blushing crazy red. “But now you’re stuck,” he said and leaned in, kissing Cas. It was close lipped, and Dean’s lips hurt from the smash of teeth that came when Cas had kissed him first. But Dean had a damn excuse for once. He side stepped so Cas could get out from under the mistletoe, dragging Cas with him. 

“So we’re free of the spell now?” Cas asked, looking up at Dean with too earnest eyes. 

“Yeah, Cas, we are.” 

“We need to burn it so no one else will get trapped,” Cas said quickly. 

“What? No, it’s fine. It’s not an evil spell. It’s white magic,” Dean lied. 

“Really?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, who doesn’t like getting kissed?” Dean pointed out. Cas was still clinging to Dean’s jacket and Dean had his hands on Cas’s arms. “Besides, it only works when it’s placed in a house and people only do that when a lot of others are going to be around. So it’s okay.” 

“Okay,” Cas said. 

Meg cleared her throat. “So, we going to light this candle, or what?” Meg asked. 

“Yeah, come on,” Dean said, leading Castiel over to the table where the mini cupcakes were set up. One of them had one candle in it, which Sam was lighting. Really, it looked pathetic.

“It’s wonderful,” Castiel breathed. Dean couldn’t help the sad smile that came to his mouth. Cas didn’t know any better. It wasn’t like anyone had celebrated him ever. His hand found Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Make a wish Cas, you got to make a wish when you blow it out.” 

“But after we sing!” Sam said quickly. 

The two humans and the demon launched into the birthday song, nudging Cas into a chair. Cas grinned while they sang and when they finished he blew out the candle. 

“What did you wish for?” Sam asked. 

“That Dean would kiss me again,” Castiel said truthfully. Dean turned a whole new shade of red. Sam smirked like the little bitch he was. 

“Well?” Sam asked. 

“Well, what?” Dean asked. 

“Are you going to kiss him again? It is his birthday,” Sam said, smirking even more. 

“Okay, but only because it’s your birthday,” Dean said to Cas. He leaned in and kissed him. It was soft this time, like Cas had already learned just from the two before. 

“Can I kiss you for your birthday?” Cas asked. 

“Uh… yeah, I mean, I don’t know what we’ll be doing then.” 

“We’ll be having your surprise party,” Cas said in a very bland voice.

“That’s far off,” Dean said, scrubbing one of his hands over his face. 

“I’ll remind everyone when it gets closer,” Cas said. “Don’t worry.” 

Dean sighed a bit, realizing that Cas really wasn’t going to let it go. Then he just smiled. “Thank, Cas.” 

Cas beamed like the sun.


End file.
